Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a Human vigilante who derives from Gotham City. Born to billionaire parents Thomas and Martha Wayne who were murdered at gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents death with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice as a vigilante in an armored suit creating a larger then life persona that became known as "the Batman". For years Bruce fought against crime and corruption through intimidation and fear as the Batman, taking on a ward in Robin who helped him protect his treasured city. Robin's death at the hands of Batman's nemesis the Joker and the destruction of Wayne Manor led to Bruce retiring from his life as Batman. When General Zod and his Kryptonians invaded the Earth in search of Kal-El, one of Bruce's buildings collapsed during their fight in Metropolis causing untold deaths of people Bruce knew. He then swore to put an end to what he saw as an unchecked Alien God. Biography Early Life Bruce was born to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha in their stately home Wayne Manor on the outskirts of Gotham City. In 1981, Bruce's life changed forever. Whilst attending a viewing of 'The Mark of Zorro' with his parents at the Aragon Theatre and as the family left, a mugger held the family at gun point just outside the theatre on the sidewalk underneath a train bridge and after a scuffle shot Thomas and Martha before fleeing leaving Bruce alone with his parents dead in front of his own eyes. Bruce was taken into the legal care of the family bodyguard Alfred Pennyworth and a small funeral service was held shortly after his parents death at the Wayne Manor family home. Thomas and Martha Wayne were buried in a family mausoleum on the Manor's grounds while the rest of the service maids to Wayne Manor were dismissed until only Alfred and Bruce remained. ]] Shortly after his parents' death, Bruce fell into a dry well on Wayne Manor's grounds not far from his parent's mausoleum. The dry well led into a huge cave where a cloud of bats awoke and swarmed around him. At first Bruce was terrified, but he became inspired by the bats and decided he would use that fear against the criminals in his city, which he vowed to protect for everybody. The Batman Using the anger he felt over the death of his parents, Bruce began training himself both mentally and physical for an assault on the criminal underworld of Gotham. For years he prepared himself to fight people like the man who took away his parents. When he was 25, he created the persona of 'the Batman', a masked vigilante in a dark bat inspired suit armed with advanced custom made technology like the Batmobile, a Utility Belt full of gadgets and the Batwing, operating out of the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor, all of which Bruce built with the help of Alfred. For 20 years, Bruce fought crime as the Batman in Gotham City. During that time, criminals became more complicated then the normal thugs and mobsters that Bruce thought criminals to be. Over the years Batman fought criminals like Killer Croc, Deadshot and the ultra extreme villain known as the Joker, with his accomplice Harley Quinn. Also during this time Batman took on a ward, codenamed 'Robin' who fought alongside Batman during his nightly patrols of the city for years. At some unknown point, the Joker managed to kill Robin and left a note for Batman on Robin's suit. Bruce hung Robin's suit in the Batcave as a monument to honor his comrade and also remind himself of what he fights for. At some point during this time, Bruce and Alfred left Wayne Manor after it was burned down and moved into the Glasshouse, a idyllic and ultra modern mansion located beside a lake set purposely above the Batcave. After the Glasshouse was constructed, Bruce and Alfred installed an elevator directly down to the Batcave. Kryptonian Invasion Post Black Zero Event Whilst on patrol in Gotham, Batman was tracking Firefly and his companions to a warehouse. There, he found Firefly and his companions planning to blow up the merchandise in the building. Batman used a Batarang to destroy the detonator and engaged Firefly who used his flamethrower to attack Batman. Using a respirator to breathe while there was no oxygen in the air, Batman defeated Firefly and rounded his companions for the Gotham City Police Department to find. Whilst a visit from Metropolis Middle School was visiting the Wayne Enterprises R&D Facility in Metropolis, Bruce followed a girl from the visit, Zoe, who wandered off into the restricted sector. There she found criminals using a Kryptonian Rifle and Kryptonian Pistol to break into the vault. Bruce told the girl to return to her class but they were discovered and captured. As the criminals attempted to escape, they were confronted by Superman. The Kryptonian weapons had an effect on Superman and Bruce used Superman's distraction to subdue the criminal watching him and Zoe. He then used the Kryptonian Signal Jammer to create a high pitched noise that subdued everybody, including Superman. Superman used the distraction to take out the criminals and hand them over to the Metropolis Police Department, as Bruce mulled over Superman reaction to the signal jammer. Appearance Bruce is man of impressive stature being heavily toned in muscle and also tall standing at 6 foot 4 inches tall. This stature helps with intimidating villains as Batman. Bruce is normally seen dressed in the most expensive and impressive suits tailored from the most rated names in fashion and seen driving one of his many expensive and exotic cars. He normally has his black greying hair brushed back and keeps a clean shaven and sometimes stubble appearance. Whilst at home, he adopts pretty plain clothing because he no longer has to keep up the charade of the "Bruce Wayne playboy" he keeps in the public eye and is more focused on his full time job as Batman. As Batman his appearance is drastically changed. He wears a specialised suit of armor consisting of a grey body suit that sports a black Bat emblem on the chest. Along with the body suit, the suit also has a cowl with pointed ears that hide a communicated and coms link that hide Bruce's face and also mimicks a bats head. He caries a large amount of equipment which is hidden and magnetized onto his Utility Belt which carries a variety of large and small equipment which is hidden by a black fireproof cape. Abilities Bruce has no naturally super human abilities but is incredibly fit as humanly possible undergoing intense workouts improving strength conditioning and fitness. He instead relies on equipment from his company Wayne Enterprises to defeat his enemies. Bruce is a highly skilled martial artist in ninjutsu and other martial arts. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective, and an expert planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Equipment *Batarang *Batcave Computer *Batsuits **Mech Batsuit **Standard Batsuit *Grapnel Gun *Smoke Grenades *Sticky Bombs *Tech Cowl *Utility Belt Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave is a series of large underground caverns located beneath Wayne Manor home to hundreds of bats and is used by Bruce Wayne as a base of operations for his activities as the vigilante Batman. Glasshouse The Glasshouse is a ultra modern small sized mansion located next to an idyllic lake and is where Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred currently live after moving out of Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor Wayne Manor is a stately home belonging to the Wayne family in Gotham City. It has passed through generations of the Wayne family and is currently owned by Bruce Wayne, who used to live in the Manor with the family's butler Alfred Pennyworth. Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill. To the public Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. Appearances *Suicide Squad (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) *''The Justice League Part One'' *''The Justice League Part Two'' *''Untitled Batman film'' }} Trivia *Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves in the biopic 'Hollywoodland'. Reeves played Superman in Superman serials making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. *Affleck played the Marvel superhero Daredevil in the film 'Daredevil' and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film Elektra. *Bruce Wayne is 45 at the start of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. See Also *Batman Family External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Wayne Family Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters in the comics Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Recurring characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 2 characters